la musique de la vie
by Violette b
Summary: Subaru est une jeune fille écorchée par la vie qui va se lancer a corps perdu dans la danse. Son histoire est faite de douleur et de passion ... Attention certaines scènes peuvent choquer, âmes sensibles s'abstenir . La connaissance de l'oeuvre originale n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension du texte .


voilà une nouvelle fic' qui ma été pour partie inspirée par et pour toi, ma petite étoile, je t'ai promis te toujours être là, alors c'est ma manière d'être présente pour toi ne pouvant plus danser avec toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira que que ça ne t'arrivera jamais.

c'est une fic' tirée d'un manga magnifique, Subaru danse vers les étoiles de SODA MASAHITO , les personnage lui appartienne donc . Et pour tout les autres adorables lecteurs j'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira, et pour tout les commentaires c'est le bouton bleu en bas^^

bonne lecture.

* * *

Les premiers accords se font entendre, ça y est. Je les connais sur le bout des doigts. Me voilà un peu rassurée.

C'est à moi, j'avance avec légèreté, au rythme de mon cœur. Et j'entame mes premières pirouettes, suivies d'un entrechat 4 d'une sissone puis d'un grand battement. Les autres arrivent viennent me rejoindre au centre de la scène.

C'est bon le ballet est lancé et mon trac s'est envolé comme par magie, et je danse pleinement, en harmonie totale avec tout le corps de ballet. Nous ne faisions qu'un, un seul et unique corps, nous étions elle, nous la vivions, pour qu'eux puissent la voir. La musique, oui elle était parfaite, de toute beauté, de toute pureté. Pour eux nous allions au bout de nous même, nous n'existions plus en temps qu'individu mais par elle, pour leur faire découvrir, ou redécouvrir, la perfection. Il fallait pour cela les attirer à nous, capter leur totale attention pour enfin pouvoir partir en transe, avec eux, dans ce monde si beau, décrit par les notes sortant des mains et de la bouche de tous ces musiciens, qui créaient pour nous ce décor somptueux, où nous les emmenions, pour leur faire vivre, durant quelques instants, la musique.

Nous luttions contre nos corps, pour pouvoir les contrôler et, grâce à nos esprits et notre passion commune, nous arrivions à regrouper mille cinq cents individus pour ne créer qu'un seul et unique corps qui ne vit que quelques instants pour et par une seule et même chose…

La beauté du spectacle, la perfection de la musique, n'est possible que par l'union des âmes, des corps et leurs capacités à suivre les indications, données par le compositeur, exécutées par les artistes et reçues par le public.

Ce soir là, l'opéra était complet, mais nous avions réussi. Pour ma première en temps qu'étoile c'était merveilleusement magnifique nous avions relevés le défi et nous y étions arrivé. Ce fut le plus beau lac des cygnes que j'ai vécu, mais le retour à la réalité fut douloureux…

La réception qui suivi avait l'allure d'un conte de fée. Mais…

Zack Vania, directeur et chorégraphe de la compagnie, vint me chercher dans ma loge avec une gerbe de fleurs, des acanthes liées à quelques branches d'acacia rose, elles étaient belles, de signification simple, leurs odeurs me laissaient penser que j'étais encore là haut, dans ce monde si envoutant que l'une fois que l'on a pu l'atteindre, personne ne voudrait le quitter…

J'étais encore dans un état à la limite second, mais Zack commençait a perdre patience, il me coupa de mon rêve, en hurlant qu'il en avait marre de ces jeunes étoiles qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Il attrapa la robe qu'il m'avait choisi et me la lança à la figure. Il prononçai encore quelques injures et menaces a mon égard, puis sorti en claquant la porte. Me laissant seule, tétanisée, recroquevillée sur moi-même dans un coin de la pièce. Un sanglot me submergea, et je fondai en larme en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé le mois précédent dans une pièce voisine au sous sol de l'opéra…

_Nous étions plusieurs ballerines, jeune, sur liste d'attente, a être convoquées. Pour remplacer la grande étoile Margot FONTEYN._

_C'était un vendredi après midi, le premier jour du mois d'avril, le mois de préparation des ballets, et pour cette saison la compagnie avait besoin d'une nouvelle étoile qui interpréterait le premier rôle dans tout les ballets qui seraient proposés cette année._

_Donc nous attendions toutes dans le couloir, devant le bureau du chef de compagnie._

_Il était 16h, nous avions vues Mana et Tabako sortir en pleurs et s'enfuir en courant. C'était impressionnant, on nous avait prévenues que l'entretient était difficile, mais voir nos amies dans cet état nous inquiéta._

_J'étais la suivante sur la liste, tout mon corps fut secoué de tremblements, les filles m'encouragèrent une dernière fois. Je frappai à la porte. Une voix chaude et grave me donna la permission de renter, j'obéis… La pièce était grande, plutôt sombre, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, pour seule source lumineuse, une petite lampe de bureau posée sur une vieille table en fer à laquelle était assis Zack, face a lui il y avait une chaise, son regard bleu azur était apaisant, je me calmais, il m'invita à m'assoir. Une fois que je fus correctement installée il commença l'entretient._

_Après m'avoir posé des questions sur mes motivations et mes formations puis après m'avoir félicitée sur mes capacités de danseuses et mes résultats sur les derniers concours, il se renseigna sur ma vie de famille. Quand il su que j'étais seule son regard s'attendri encore, comme celui d'un père. Puis il voulu savoir si j'avais un compagnon, encore une réponse négative. Il me senti en confiance alors il posa une ultime question… « Es tu vierge? T'es tu déjà fais plaisir? » face a ces questions je me décomposais. « Mais cela ne vous regarde absolument pas! » A ma réaction je le vis sourire, un sourire peu rassurant, il avait compris. Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'approcha de moi. Là j'aperçu dans le fond de la pièce, un paravent duquel dépassait une méridienne, je compris que j'étais prise au piège, il m'était impossible de m'enfuir. Il passa sa main sur mon visage, l'arrêtant sous mon menton, qu'il tourna dans sa direction pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il me tira à lui. Je me remis a trembler sans pouvoir tenter de m'arracher à ses bras musclés de danseur. Un petit rire lui échappa. Ses mains commencèrent à se balader, sur mon corps, corps qui bientôt ne m'appartiendrai plus… _

_Il m'agrippa, m'emmena derrière le paravent, me poussa pour me coucher sur le sofa, s'accroupit sur moi, et m'arracha ma chemise. J'hurlais intérieurement, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur mon visage. J'aperçu un couteau papillon dépasser de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume. Tous mes muscles se raidir… Il me glissa à l'oreille quelques mots qui me glacèrent le sang. Il se recula, me laissant paralysée sur le canapé a moitié nue. Il retira ses vêtements, je fermais les yeux. Une fois nu il s'approcha de moi le couteau menaçant à la main et fit voler ce qu'il me restait de vêtements._

_Puis il fit glisser la lame froide sur ma peau, je frissonnais, intérieurement j'avais l'impression que mon sang était gelé, j'étais tétanisée. Il le vit dans mes yeux, j'en suis sure, cela l'excitait. Il dû me trouver assez paniquée a son goût… enfin presque, car il s'approcha encore plus près de moi. Approchant son visage paternel, maintenant tordu par son sourire sadique, du mien, la lame dangereusement placée sous mon menton. Il plaqua ses lèvres, si belles soit elles, sur les miennes, sa langue m'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche, après l'avoir visitée, il se retourna, se retrouvant accroupi au dessus de ma tête, papillon toujours sous mon menton qu'il maintenait. Il m'enfonça son pénis, avec son autre main, dans la bouche, au point où je ne puisse a peine respirer, et m'ordonna de la lui sucer. A contre cœur j'obéi. Quand il senti que je ne me rebellerai pas il enleva la lame, voulant que je le mordille, ce qui eu pour effet de le courber en deux de plaisir, alors que son sperme me jaillissait dans la gorge. Il me plaqua les bras sur le matelas, attendant que je calme mes réactions de dégout. Puis il reprit son petit manège avec le couteau en m'incisant par endroit. Lorsqu'il approcha l'horrible instrument de mon pubis je ne pu retenir un cri d'effroi à moitié étouffé. Cela lui plu, il continua donc a faire glisser son jouet froid sur mon clitoris et tentant quelques entrées extrêmement douloureuses dans mon vagin maintenant ensanglanté. Il dû en avoir marre de ce petit jeu et, soudainement, pris son pénis et d'un coup violent me transperça et me pénétra, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Chaque mouvement de se corps immonde en moi était comme un coup de poignard chacun plus douloureux que le précédent. Je voulais mourir._

_Quand il en eu fini avec moi, après ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité, il m'ordonna de me rhabiller en vitesse. Ce corps sali qui était hôte de mon âme était tout engourdi, j'avais mal partout, j'étais pour partie recouverte de sang et de bleus. Mais j'obéi, luttant contre la douleur de ce corps qui n'était plus mien, il était souillé, j'étais brisée, détruite._

_Une fois habillée il m'adressa un regard, à la fois menaçant et paternel, qui me fit comprendre que je ne devais rien dire. Je hochai la tête et sortie tel une âme errante allant rejoindre la mort. _

_De l'extérieur, j'étais impassible. A l'intérieur, je n'étais plus rien, je n'avais plus la force de me battre, je ne pouvais plus pleurer, ni même penser. Les autres ont dû me regarder sortir avec étonnement, mais je ne les voyais plus, je ne voyais plus rien, j'avançais tel un automate programmé en direction de ma petite chambre au conservatoire. J'ai dû me coucher mais je ne m'en souviens plus… trou noir._

…Comme cet après midi là, et comme toutes les fois où il m'avait convoqué dans son bureau depuis qu'il m'avait remis le titre de danseuse étoile, j'obéi et m'habillais rapidement.

C'était la première représentation de la saison, elle était donc clôturée par la soirée de gala de présentation. Celle où Zack devait me présenter au monde de la danse comme étant sa nouvelle étoile et première danseuse. Je refis mon maquillage en vitesse pour camoufler les traces de coup et de larmes.

Il m'attendait à l'entrée de la salle de réception. Il me tendit son bras que je pris avec dégout, et nous entrâmes. Nous fûmes une entrée remarquée, tout les convives se turent et le directeur prononça son discours tout au long duquel, toujours pendue a son bras, je m'efforçai de sourire pour les photographes et les caméras. A la fin du discours on nous apporta une coupe de champagne, bien que je sois mineure, et comme le veut la coutume nous trinquâmes en premiers et bures une gorgée en même temps que les invités. Nous allions nous séparer pour aller s'installer autour de la table, il me glissa a l'oreille, d'aller le rejoindre dans sa suite après le diner si je ne voulais pas une séance avec papillon…


End file.
